


To Care | Take Care

by Srusti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post Fourth Shinobi War, alternative universe, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srusti/pseuds/Srusti
Summary: Shino is the reasonable sober one.Rock Lee is the sad drunk one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	To Care | Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to take the rust out of my writing skills before diving in the ASH universe.

“I can’t believe you’re really drunk.”

Shino, upon seeing the state one of his brightest friends is currently in, made him question his own eyes. The idea of cleaning his glasses later at home made itself a need now.

He heard the stories of how Rock Lee’s drunk fists are something to be wary off since he’d become more unpredictable and worse at controlling his own strength.

But from all possibilities and drunk personalities he had expected to meet when accepting the task of looking for Lee at the bar, that grim expression and miserable aura wasn’t one of them.

“Hey. Let’s go.” Standing besides Lee, Shino call for the Taijutsu Master. As he predicted, no reaction.

Dismissing the bartender who came near, the Aburame picked the glass of sake from his companion hands. There.

“S-Shino? I-I was drinking that.” He seemed more confused than upset about the alcohol being taken from him. 

“You already drank enough for one night. Now let’s go, I’ll walk you home.” Giving the still half-full glass of sake to the nearest person, Shino puts a hand on Lee’s back. A gentle push is all it takes to make the man move out of the chair and counter stool.

“But why” A hiccup interrupted his sentence, but blinking a little Rock Lee continues. “But why are you here?”

Already outside, the cool fresh air of the night is a stark contrast to the hot skin and blush of Lee’s. It helps to get him a little sober and think more clearly, which he regrets a tiny bit too.

Shino starts to walk, albeit slower than usual so Rock Lee could keep up without tumbling on his uncoordinated feet.

“Tenten was worried about your whereabouts. But since she is busy with her shop and helping rebuilding the weapon's stock of the village, she couldn’t come.” Putting his hands back on his jacket pockets, the black glasses shine with the street lights when he faces the other. “But why me you’re asking? I was the first she requested to go fetch you, that’s why.”

“Oh.” Came the monosyllabic response.

The duo kept walking a few streets in silence, both appreciating the quiet from the usual lively village. A few shinobis could be heard or seen from time to time, on the rooftops or the more narrow alleys.

It took a long time for him to notice, so much that Lee only realised he wasn’t taking the route to his apartment when he saw the entrance of the Aburame clan compound.

“Wait, Shino. Weren’t you taking me home?” He stopped moving, all his energy is focused on the short term memory space of his brain. But besides coming up blank, a headache started to form.

“I’m not leaving you alone in your apartment. You’re just too drunk and it is a fact you’ll need help in the morning.” Shino gave a sigh when his friend looked at him surprised. “Just come inside, I have a guest room you can use.” He said finally, turning and going ahead.

Lee almost falls when running to catch up with his sober friend, noticing the distance between them now.

After excusing himself and entering the house, Shino placed Lee at the comfy couch before leaving to the kitchen, saying something about tea that Rock Lee didn’t listen completely.

The house is big. Maybe more than two times his apartment or of his teammate, but at least he remembers that it is probably because of Shino being the son of the clan head and all. That reminds him, will Shino become the clan head or he’ll dismiss the position? Maybe he already is? The Aburame aren’t really that strict to heritage or political and social structure between them… At least that’s what Kiba said… Or was it Hinata?

“Here. It’s Gyokuro.” One ceramic cup was extended from nowhere. Lee took it carefully, while taking note that Shino surprised him. He is really out of it, knowing that his friend didn’t even try to sneak behind him.

The taste was bitter, but the aftertastes on the mouth was surprisingly a mild sweet. The wonders of expensive tea leaves.

“Can you stay awake while I prepare your room?”

The voice came from his side, looking there, Shino is sitting by his side. Noting how his awareness of the world around him is becoming weaker, Lee nods.

“I’ll focus on finishing this. Thanks.” Taking another sip, he feels the couch move. Shino walks to go deeper into the house, away from the visitor eyesight.

Rock Lee’s entire attention was on the warm cup in his hands, how the bitter tea was at the end a little sweet and the comfort that he found himself surrounded by.

But once the sobering beverage ended, the mind was clear enough for him to remember _why_ he was drinking in the first place.

_Gai-sensei_. _Neji._

When Shino came back, there were tears on Lee’s face that weren’t there when he left. Before he could open his mouth, a whisper was said.

“ _Why?”_

Taking the cold ceramic from the hands that would inevitably break it if left there, Shino sat before asking carefully.

“Why what Lee?”

Those big tearing eyes blinked, eyebrows frowning. He looked sad and angry but clearly looking for any clarification.

“Why did they have to die?” **_It’s so unfair_** was left unsaid. Because Lee, from all people, knows that life is unfair. So why wouldn’t death be the same?

Shino studies the expression of his friend, coming to the conclusion that this couldn’t be left to deal with later in the morning.

“Perhaps by the same reason we keep living.” 

Looking at his mother’s favourite cup of tea, Shino continues his reasoning.

“We all have something to care and protect. We may able to protect it most of the times, sometimes we won’t. Many of those who fought in the war gave their lives protecting something of which, for them, it was worth the risk of never seeing it again.” 

Turning to face the dispirited ninja, Shino put a hand on Rock Lee’s shoulder.

“Being a shinobi is protecting not only the village but the future of it. And for Maito Gai and Neji, that future is you and all of the people in the village. But most of all, they wanted to protect those they loved.”

The tears wouldn’t stop, even after cleaning them with his sleeves. Deep down, he knows that Shino words are true, that his teacher made choices during the war not to win. It was always to protect, the victory was only a consequence. 

“It doesn’t make it hurt less.” The grip of his flak jacket over the heart a gesture to convey where the pain is, tormenting him for months now.

“Some people say it will never really leave.” Shino gets up from the couch, standing now in front of Lee. “But time will lessen it. I’m sure of it.”

Rock Lee wanted to refute that, getting a little angry for Shino doing a big brains talk. But the headache worsened when getting up so fast, making him grab the first thing to not fall: Shino.

“Come on, you need to lay down.”

The rest of the night was a blur. After his head hit the pillow, Rock Lee passed out immediately.

Only in the late morning he opened his eyes again, the pangs inside his head still there plus the desert of Suna on his mouth. He could remember vaguely where he was and how he ended up there, but the talking and words spoken will take more time to recall.

And just as he had said, Shino was there when his friend woke up with a hangover. A jar of water, some painkillers and a bowl of light miso soup.

The Aburame let him stay at the bed until he felt good enough to go home. That happened some time in the afternoon, before the sunset. The fault of falling asleep again.

After they said goodbye, Lee thanking his friend repeatedly for the good care, he left the house. It seemed smaller than what he remembered from when he first stepped in, and if he kept thinking about it, he would eventually conclude that there weren’t any guest rooms inside the one-man house.


End file.
